


どうして

by AALPHARU



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AALPHARU/pseuds/AALPHARU





	どうして

七月的北京，酷暑，即便没有似火的骄阳，灼热的空气也能让人身上着起火来。黄旭熙怀抱着打赌输了买来的奶茶，帽子口罩下面的脸孔满是汗珠，还没拉开宿舍的门就被董思成堵在门口。

“你的。”

他将怀里的奶茶往董思成眼前送了送。深褐色的可可冒着冷气，董思成的舌尖不可抑制地泛起熟悉的苦涩焦香的味道。

真想现在就插上吸管解毒。

他没有动。

黄旭熙也搞不明白面前这人搞什么名堂，横竖外面热得厉害，汗珠子不要钱一样砸得眼睛都睁不开，“不喝也让我进去啊。”

“天好热，好烦。”

黄旭熙心说你这没头没脑的说什么，你在北京上学那么久又不是不知道北京一天到晚既不落雨也不吹凉风，见天的三十九摄氏度，非洲兄弟都受不了要回家的鬼天气。但仔细端详端详这人的样子也看得出董思成烦躁，不知道烦得什么劲。他平时脾气很好的，和和气气偶尔脱线，不知道多招哥哥们喜欢。

“怎么啦？”

“你别进去！”

董思成见黄旭熙要开门就猛地挡在人面前，声音大得把黄也吓了一跳，腾出一只大手来捂董思成的嘴。

“winwin hyong你怎么了？”

这回挡也挡不住了，钱锟从里面把门打开把两个人扯了进去，黄旭熙愣愣地看着沙发上一溜排开的几个队友，好像也没什么不一样的，再定睛一看发现多了个格格不入的中本悠太。

“YUTA hyong？”他差点脱口而出一句泰容哥呢，好在机敏地忍住了。在场的几个人无不偷偷在董思成和中本悠太之间打量来打量去，但也不敢说些什么，都盼着队长开口解围。

钱锟头有簸箕大，看看被黄旭熙放在桌上的奶茶才一拍脑袋，“我们几个出去买点晚饭哈哈哈。”

接着不由分说，不管你是看戏与否都一口气把沙发上几个家伙揪了出去。

这下只剩下董思成和中本悠太面对面坐着。桌上的奶茶被七手八脚地挑走，只剩下那杯杯身全是液化形成的水珠的可可还留在这里，厚厚的一大层红豆积在底下，看样子要吸不上来了。

中本悠太的眼神黏在面前这人身上撕不下来。

两个小时前他风尘仆仆地沾着洛城和京城的风沙飞到这个人面前，恨不得钻进对方湖水珍珠一样的眼珠子里去再也不要出来。董思成是懵的，好在那时候宿舍里一个人也没有，他打开门，怀里就扑进来一个熟悉滚烫的身形，汗味裹挟着潮热猝不及防地袭击得他满头满脸，脚下打着绊子就和男人纠缠着滚进了房间。

中本悠太蛮横地把他压在床上。他的头发未免太长了，全都散乱下来叫人看不清眉眼，只能看到紧紧抿着的唇角，手上的动作像是急色鬼，却是一句话也不说。董思成半是吓着了半还是懵的，差点以为是自己打了一天的游戏产生了幻觉，又或者是场血气方刚的春梦。直到双手抵上男人结实的胸膛，那人早就半扯半撕地开始脱自己的T恤才知觉过来这真的是真的。

“别……”

他还来不及格开对方就被中本悠太堵上了嘴，所有的惊讶诧异反抗生气难过都被堵在了含糊的唇齿相接里。那么久不见男人，他的吻技还是要好上董思成一大截，直把男孩吻得失魂落魄软烂成一滩桃子泥，香甜的汁水沾满亮晶晶的唇瓣。中本悠太松开男孩，看着自己的杰作终于有了点笑意。

“winwin，”他撒娇地把头埋进董思成的脖颈之间，毛茸茸的发丝蹭着男孩的下颌耳侧，呼出的热气在空调房里刺激得董思成脚趾直蜷，“我好想你。”

董思成乏力地按住男人的头颅，他不知道该说些什么，只好仍由对方鲁莽的动作，但又不想配合地抬起手臂让人顺心顺意地把他的T恤衫也脱了去。中本悠太也不计较，把白色布料卷巴卷巴推到上面，露出青年浅褐色的乳首，低下头就娴熟地噙进口中。这具躯体对他而言是本过分熟悉的题册，用不着过多的摸索就能够找回每一寸脉络的敏感点，中本悠太甚至连上一次在哪里落下了吻痕都还记得。

一只手顺着青年精瘦的腰线往下，另一只手伸到背后裤子口袋里掏出早就准备好的KY和避孕套。一管冰凉的东西抵着董思成后面，青年也不是第一次了，怎么不知道这是什么，抱着男人的手变成拳头不分轻重地落了下去。他生气了，生气的没头没脑又有迹可循，气急的泪珠七零八落地往下掉，砸在抱着他腰仰着头的中本悠太的脸上，劈里啪啦的。他气急败坏地把男人往外推，光着屁股就往床下挣扎，半个身子干脆摔下了床，中本悠太吃痛地在底下垫着。

“winwin啊，winwin不哭。”

男人翻坐起来，大手珍惜又急躁地替他抹去满脸的泪水，眼睛里的疼惜止不住地往外流，饱满的唇瓣此刻也说不出什么动听的话来，只是一个劲儿的重复着“winwin啊，winwin不哭”。中本悠太跪在他叉开的腿间，两个人的上半身下半身都贴到了一起，又热又潮。男人捧着他的脸，他的眼泪怎么也止不住，怎么就这么委屈呢？中本悠太给他一个一个吻去泪珠。

“你……你……”

董思成呜咽着说不出完整的话。他也不好意思，哭得上气不接下气眼角脸颊俱是通红，哭得中本悠太都要肝肠寸断，只能从男孩的眉头吻到鼻尖，一点一点的又亲又舔地抚慰，试探地用舌尖碰碰他裂开的嘴唇，像是要敲开董思成的门。

润滑剂一半早就挤了进去，另一半从床上撒到地上搞得一塌糊涂的。董思成一边抬起手臂揩去眼泪，一只胳膊揽住男人的脖子，两个人交颈而坐，中本悠太激烈的心跳隔着两层皮肉传递过去。

“进…进来……”

他的声音还带着浓浓的鼻音，中本悠太却能听出对方的顺从，一只手把人紧紧地按在怀里，另一只手顺着臀线下去摸上了熟悉又陌生的门口。

“轻……轻点……”

一只手指刺探进去，怀里的青年脊背一僵，又慢慢地松弛下来，只是小声示弱。中本悠太侧过头噙住对方小巧的耳垂，他们看不见彼此的脸，董思成张开的双臂紧紧地箍着他的后背，没剪干净的指甲扒着精壮的脊背怕是又挠出了好几道血痕。他被中本悠太放倒在地上，好在卧室的地上铺着厚厚的地毯，不凉也不硌。他们有太久没有赤诚相见了，以至于看着男人赤裸的样子他开始不敢睁眼，也不敢让对方看去自己生涩的羞赧。

中本悠太红着眼睛，他多想慢点动作，他怕吓到自己的爱人，却又火急火燎恨不得把对方拆吃入腹成为自己胃袋里的猎物，从此以后沉甸甸的存在于他的身体里成为不可分割的一部分，再也不被别人抢走。那人扩张的动作毛头小子初尝人事般的潦草粗鲁，刮痛了脆弱的粘膜，董思成的眉头微蹙着，眼睛却一直不敢睁开，任由生理的非生理的泪水泪湿脸侧的地毯。那火物轻轻碰了碰门口，先是缓慢地进了一个头，中本悠太拉开他遮住自己眼睛的胳膊，“winwin啊，看着我。”

他的话像咒语。

“winwin啊，看着我。”

中本悠太将他的双腿架到自己肩头，一个挺身终于整个进入了他的身体。

“winwin啊，看着我。”

董思成缓缓张开眼睛。

“winwin啊……”

男孩不看男人讨好的眼神，甚至把对方替自己戳开的可可芭蕾也推到一边去。

尖利的塑料吸管一头被男人的大手按着，一头划拉扎破塑封的薄膜，搅动起深褐色的液体和沉底的甜蜜红豆，一片浑浊的翻江倒海。

董思成的眼前一片昏天黑地，男人按着他还没等酝酿好一切就动作起来，像是台风过境的海岸，他是一只破败的船，身体里的红豆被毫无章法的戳刺搅乱，散落到身体的各个角落。像是一串烂熟掉落的深紫色桑葚，又像是一团熬煮得稀烂的红豆沙，被药杵搅动捣碎到极致，深色的汁液把执杵人的手都染上了颜色。

“你什么时候走？”

他的嗓音还有点哑，如果仔细看会发现眼角也残存着红肿的痕迹。

宿舍的制冷还没来得及修，头顶的中央空调发出枯燥的运作声音，他和中本悠太之间安静的可怕。

他们都低着头，不知道地板有什么好看的，仿佛两个相对而坐的死囚，互相说不出忏悔更找不到开头。

董思成心如乱麻。

中本悠太当然不应该在这里，这里是中国，是威神V的宿舍，不是狎鸥亭也不是关西的岚山。他说不出绝情的话，明明他已经回来了，回到了日思夜想魂牵梦萦的故土，脚下的每一寸土地却像是烫脚，每掉下一滴眼泪就蒸发成令人懊恼的白汽。他本来应该生气的，哪怕这场气不全是针对面前的男人，但看着其他九个人围在一起跳那首原本也属于他的歌的时候他就应该摔了凳子离开的。

好在他是熟谙社会生活的成年人了，不再是独属于哥哥们的小男孩。

“为什么winwin？”

男人原本脱口而出的母语又咽了回去，只能问出一句干瘪瘪的话。

活动期的汗水眼泪连轴转的腰痛熬了一百遍都不止，把公司练习室的地板，北美欧洲巡演的会馆地板都砸出一个个凹陷，回头的时候却发现应该存在那个人身影的地方变成了其他人。消防车的音乐很响，每个人都在玩命的嘶吼，本来应该安放在对方后背的手臂也好像形而上学的变成了另一只。他是中本悠太，又不是了。梦想在七月火热的空气中显得无比热闹喧嚣，在整齐划一的舞步中好像已经安放妥当，又好像轻飘飘的看不见也摸不着。他的英语不好，明明勉力在学，却在好不容易听懂之后，明白过来那些嘟嘟囔囔的嘲讽冷笑，领会来人几美金的笑话。

他从来不敢、不想、也来不及告诉对方这些东西。

董思成拿起快要不冰的可可猛吸了一口，红豆都沉在底下，果然吸不上来几颗了。

你看，如果不及时，就什么都没有了。

没有加糖的可可苦得他忍不住皱了皱眉头：“我让经纪人送你去机场。”

“我……”

中本悠太猛地站起来，他没有魄力说我不走，光是看董思成的脸色他就已经难受得站不下去了，可是他不知道为什么，为什么就变成这样了，或许他又是知道的，只不过在装作不去想罢了。明明几十分钟前他们还是滚在一起的爱侣，他以为董思成也应该像他那样想他，明明盘在自己腰上的双腿缠得那样紧，说放开就放开了。

董思成第二口就快把可可喝得见底了，嘴里鼓鼓地含着一口液体，苦涩得咽不下去。他站着也不去拉中本悠太的手，只是往门口走，把大门拉开，摆出个送客的姿态。白T恤的领口明显被扯得变形得厉害，漏出星星点点的红痕，是中本悠太留下的痕迹。

男人背后的抓痕隐隐作痛。

你看最后就闹成这个模样。

中本悠太说什么呢？

他红着眼睛强笑着，“再等等winwin，飞机还有好一会儿呢。”

等一会儿有什么用？

会、会有用的。

中本悠太反手关上门。

时间会解决的。

我只想喜欢你。

他们不知道怎么又吻在了一处，把董思成还没来得及吞下的可可在口腔里分食，深褐色的液体从两人交接的唇角处淌下来，把两个人的白衣裳都弄得黏糊糊脏兮兮。中本悠太半跪着，头埋在下面，董思成瘫倒回沙发上，手软绵绵地搭在对方的头顶。

本来应该赶走他的。

可惜魄力也只够坚持几分钟而已。

这家伙的中文水准一会儿烂一会儿好，坑坑洼洼的我在等你一下子把董思成拉回以前，想起那个还需要金道英帮忙翻译的笨蛋中本悠太。

他明明跟那个人说过以后再也不会有“你没来”。

回忆是走马灯，来不及走完就被拉回现实。

董思成一只脚踩在中本悠太肩上想把人往外蹬，脚趾痉挛一样地蜷缩起来，抓着男人肩膀上的布料，他撑不住了，最后还是射在了男人嘴里。

中本悠太压到他身上，微苦的液体其实早就被他咽下去了，但含着董思成的嘴，他总是觉得那股苦味挥之不去，又要把中本悠太往外推。

“苦！苦！”

他叫。

中本悠太就笑了，好像他们之前那些别扭都不曾闹过，拿过快喝完的可可吸了一大口，这回倒是喝进了不少红豆，杯子里也只剩下沉底的红豆，一滴可可也不剩了。

“不、不苦了winwin。”

四瓣嘴唇靠在一起。

他们没有再做爱，只是安静地抱在一起。

关于这哥哥的事情太多了，想走马观花的结束也太肉麻太困难，董思成晕头晕脑地瘫成一团，干脆不去想那些让人脑袋痛的事情。

“为什么耽误工作。”

“因为太想winwin了，想得活不下去了。”

怎么会活不下呢？

因为太喜欢了啊。

你在骗人。

没有啊，我把心挖出来给winwin看好不好。

不准说这种话。

董思成记得呢，记得红楼梦里贾宝玉怎么把心挖出来给林黛玉看的，血淋淋还在跳的一颗心。他才不要做林黛玉。中本悠太也不能是贾宝玉。

他转了个身捧住中本悠太的脸像男人先前一样吧嗒吧嗒一个个吻回去。


End file.
